It is well known that an antenna is the key element to transmit/receive (transceive) microwaves in wireless technology such as wireless communication and wireless data transfer, where the antenna transforms electrical currents generated by a transmitter into microwaves and transmits the microwaves in free space. The antenna also captures microwaves and transforms them into electrical currents, which are then processed by a receiver. As a result, the characteristics of the antenna deeply affect the application of the wireless technology, and the antenna is one of the factors that determine the quality of the wireless technology.
Among numerous kinds of electronic devices utilizing wireless signal transceiving, the structure, material and dimension of the antennas used by such devices are not entirely the same. A good antenna not only matches the features of the electronic devices and enhances the quality of the transceiving of a wireless signal, but also reduces the manufacturing costs of the electronic devices.
There are various types of antenna devices in the market for electronic devices. Some of the antenna devices are simple in structure, like dipole antennas, flat antennas and PIFA antennas; some are more complicated in structure, like antenna arrays and smart antennas.
As shown in FIG. 1, which shows the conventional arrangement of the antenna used in an electronic device, an electronic device, which is generally denoted a numeral reference 1, includes a casing 11. An antenna 12 and a display module screen 13 are mounted to an interior of the casing 11. An anti-Electromagnetic Interference (anti-EMI) plate 14 is arranged at a space between the casing 11 and the display module screen 13. The antenna 12 is electrically connected to an antenna module 161 of a motherboard 16 of the electronic device 1 by an antenna signal feeding line 17. The electronic device 1 also comprises a conventional pivot mechanism for attaching a lower side of the casing 11 to a rear side of the electronic device 1.
Conventionally, the antenna is mounted to a predetermined position at the casing of the electronic device. Although some antennas are designed to be embedded in the electronic devices, these antennas are manufactured separately and then mounted to predetermined positions inside the electronic devices and electrically connected to the circuit boards of the electronic devices. Such production processes are not only troublesome, but also increase the manufacturing costs and time. Furthermore, after assembling the antennas to the electronic devices, it is needed to adjust the antennas in order to optimize the performance of the antennas.
Thus, it is desired to provide an antenna device that is integrally formed on the casing of the electronic device to simplify the manufacturing processes and reduces the manufacturing cost and time.